heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2004-08-03. About the GBA Game, by GräfinZahl
GräfinZahl, 03/08/2004 4:32 PM :I've been playing the HA! GBA game for the first time last week and I was a little surprised 'cause there was this picture: : :Now, I know that it's referring to Nick Vermicelli, but do you guys think this is a coincidence? ---- Cool, 03/08/2004 8:22 PM :Wow, freaky - but the game is right. :WE MUST DEFEAT NICK!! :Bhwaa! :-Stephen Sorry guys..... : 0 recommendations ---- BSilb1, 07/08/2004 2:56 PM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- BSilb1, 08/08/2004 1:05 AM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- Stephen, 08/08/2004 4:17 PM :WTF is going on here? Don't sites have any staying power anymore? I can already count at least five HA! sites that came and went in this sites lifetime - I dont have to name names, I'm sure alot of you know what sites I'm talking about... :Neils (sorry if i spelt it wrong) - what's the reason? Lack of interest? Low visitors? It takes up too much time? :Your call I guess. Besides the polish HA! site, yours I beleive is that last new english website that popped up - its still the most recent. :-Stephen ---- BSilb1, 08/08/2004 5:07 PM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- Kumori_Here_I_Come, 08/08/2004 6:23 PM :BSilb1 you took the words right out of my mouth. In march I grew a huge interest in the show and made my site, Another Hey Arnold Site. I ended up adondoing it, and the other day I went to it, and I realized how much hard work I had put into that site. I keep telling myself to update it and make another layout, and make it bigger and better, but Hey Arnold! isn't one of my biggest interests like it was before. I still love that show, and I always will, but I can't do it anymore. I know alot of people will be mad for closing down my site, and I am mad at myself for no longer being as interested in it, but I really really hope that one day I will update the site and at least make another layout. ---- BSilb1, 08/08/2004 7:09 PM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- tronkan, 08/08/2004 8:36 PM :long ago I had this page about the Samurai Pizza Cats (SPC)... :but as soon as it was old fashion, my site simply disappeared... : that´s why now I´ve created a site that is focused on "A LITTLE OF EVERYTHING" so it can survive longer.. : :we be reading.. ---- BSilb1, 08/08/2004 10:49 PM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- Greenorbs2, 08/08/2004 10:58 PM :As an individual grows, his/her taste changes dramatically. No, nobody should ever dislike a person for developing an interest in another area. After all, we're only human. That doesn't mean that individual will ever stop liking what he/she thought was the "greatest thing on earth", but that he/she has moved on in his/her life. ---- Kumori_Here_I_Come, 09/08/2004 6:36 PM :BSilb1 thanks for quoting me. i think the reason why i considered closing my site during version 5.5 was because there weren't many Hey Arnold sites and they kept shutting down, one after the other!!!! I got so mad, I was just thinking "well there aren't many fans, so why should i keep mine up?"" and then your site came along and I was like wow!! a new site!! that's something you don't see everyday!! So i'm glad you created that website!! You may not have had the intention of inspiration or anything, but you did, and it was enough to keep my site going for as long as it did : ) ---- Cool, 10/08/2004 9:14 AM :Okay, I agree with ALOT of what was said. Actually, I've said something like this on the AR homepage a few times. :“The Hey Arnold Guide” I'm working on...this is the 2nd time around for me viewing the show as it slowly airs on YTV. I started this project in 2002, and two years later I am watching the same eps - and I'll admit, I look at some differently. Some ep’s I dislike more, but yet there are others I like more since I last saw them. :This is the problem with cartoons and people out growing them. When you’re a kid, you believe you can do anything, you always get positive reinforcement from peers, family and teachers. Then these traits are reflected in kids cartoons. :As you grow older, you realize what the world is all about. Then when you see a show you haven’t seen in 10 years, you look at it in a more mature, well-rounded light. You see the “real world” now – and that is NOT what is being represented in these toons. They represent a “happy go luck world” per say. But now you know better, and you look at these toons as a piece of crap. :The thing is, now with the FCC shit and all, all kids cartons that are put out must have some hidden moral behind it. This is why Looney Tunes were popular. No FCC back then – these toons were originally made for adults, and you can see that with some of the jokes – jokes I didn’t notice when I watched this show as a kid. Unless your cartoon gives kids a positive message or moral, they will rate it was an “Over 18 cartoon” - then its restricted to late nights. :As for changing tastes – this subject matches perfectly with the state my other site, The Way Past Cool Sonic Underground Website, is in. I first created the site in 2000 when I was 15. It was a crappy rip off site with borrowed materials from other sites. I did things with the site, but it was pretty unsuccessful for the first 2 years. Then, as SU sites went offline (and I had saved all their material) - then with the popularity of the new toon Sonic X and game Sonic Heros, my site – 4 years later – is the only SU site left with regular updates, and I can see that in my increasing site hits and my status in numerous “Top Sites Lists” positions. Even with its simple dated layout, in days my site was up in the top 10 in many of these vote lists within days, some holding the #1 position. :Now, I feel I have an obligation to finish thiat site – even though I’ll be 20 next year and I’m always very busy, I cant abandon my projects. Yes, I could delete it at the click of a mouse. Honestly I don’t know why I never did. I just let it sit there for years without an update – and now, it has “increased in value”, and surprisingly, it has recently surpassed AR’s member count. We have about 213 at this site now, and that site is at 238. Plus at this link, http://www.ultimate50.com/kid/ my two sites are battling for the #3-4 position. Odd, since the link for AR has been up there for months, and the link to my SU site has been there for less than a month! I never thought after 4 years my SU would still pack a punch. But it does, and I really can’t believe it. Plus the fact I have all my sites interchanged with one another – so people from the Hey Arnold side and Sega Sonic side of the world can discover the other site and then I get more hits! :Am I babbling? Anyway, it’s all up to the person. You either take it down, or keep it up for a while and see what happens. All I can say is I am very grateful that all my sites are doing extremely well and I’m happy that people come visit them. I feel important, needed – and I really hope I can continue giving the public what they want. Yes, its hard work – especially with me being such a perfectionist – but in the end its worth it. :Okay – there’s over 40 mins gone, I gotta go. :-Stephen